The Perfect Kiss
by Darksaber3434
Summary: George plans to surprise Hermione by taking her out to Honeydukes for Valentine's Day. One-shot entry for the Twin Exchange February 2011 Challenge.


**Authors: **DarkSaber3434 and Corn Is a Sexy Lion

**Title: **The Perfect Kiss

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **We do not own the Harry Potter characters or locations. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Credit goes out to xXSarcasmAndCakeXx for our location.

**Pairing: **GeorgexHermione

**Summary: **George plans to surprise Hermione by taking her out to Honeydukes for Valentine's Day. One-shot entry for the Twin Exchange February 2011 Challenge.

* * *

"George Weasley will you _please _tell me where we are going?" asked an impatient Hermione Granger as George Weasley snorted with laughter when she stuck out her lower lip and started to pout.

George's grin widened as he gently grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her over toward him. He lowered his head down to her level and whispered softly. "Trust me, love," he said. "I think you are going to enjoy the surprise very much."

"It better be!" Hermione replied as she wrapped her arms around George's waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It will," George laughed as he kissed the top of her head while he laughed.

Hermione blushed when George kissed her on top of the head. "What was _that _for?" she asked.

George grinned and merely shrugged as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her inside Honeydukes.

Hermione gasped. "I love you," she said playfully.

"You better, considering I'm taking you to Honeydukes," George replied playfully as he poked Hermione in her rib cage.

"Don't worry, dear, I would love you no matter what!" Hermione said as he poked George back.

Before Hermione could poke George again, he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside Honeydukes. Honeydukes is one of the most famous attractions in Hogsmeade. It is famous for its many delightfully wild sweets.

The shop was decorated for Valentine's Day with pink and red heart-shaped lights and pixies dressed in adorable cupid outfits.

"Isn't this place just _absolutely _beautiful?" Hermione said as she looked around the shop.

George smiled. "Only half as beautiful as you are, my darling," he replied, causing a blush to rise to Hermione's cheeks.

"Why don't you go look around, Hermione," he said casually. "I will be back in a moment. If you find anything you like I will get it for you."

Hermione smiled. "You know you don't have to get me anything, George," she said.

George shook his head. "I insist."

"All right," she said as she turned around.

George took a moment to sneak into the back room of Honeydukes.

He then grabbed the candles he had bought earlier that day, set them on the table that was set up and lit them with his wand. He only hoped that Hermione would love what he had planned, though he didn't doubt she would.

Hermione found her a pack of sugar quills and she turned, George appeared beside her. "Found what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yes, I have," she replied as she handed George her pack of sugar quills.

George smiled. "Great. Tell you what," he said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a single red rose and handed it to Hermione. "For you, my darling," he said with a charming smile.

"Aw…" Hermione said breathless. "It's beautiful."

George smiled as he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked over to the cash register and paid for Hermione's candy. He pulled her toward the back room.

"George, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked as she let George lead her towards the back of the shop.

"You have no patience, woman," George said as they got closer to the back.

When they made it into the backroom, Hermione gasped.

"Georgie, it's wonderful!" she said as she gazed around the room.

George snorted with amusement. "_Georgie?_" he asked with raised eyebrows as he grinned at Hermione who was blushing after she realized what she said.

_Oh, Merlin, _she thought to herself as George helped her sit down and he sat across from her.

"My mum calls me 'Georgie,'" George teased. "You do realize that, right?"

"Does she?" Hermione asked as she blushed even more.

"Mhm," George replied as he nodded his head.

George sat down beside Hermione. "I have wanted to do this for a long time," he said as he pulled Hermione toward him.

Hermione's heart began to pound like a hammer as George lowered his lips to hers and sealed it with the perfect kiss.

The End!

_**Did you like it? If so please go to Twin Exchange and vote for it in February's Challenge!**_


End file.
